


Phoenix

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Dog family being dogs





	Phoenix

Mama dog yipped and nuzzled her young sons and daughter. Azalea was the only girl, true, but she could run with the best of them, aka actually running, fighting (play), swimming and such. Phoenix, the ginger and white boy, yipped and flicked his tail, glancing to Griffin, the brown and white boy, then Lilac, the tan and white boy. They yiped happily back, then barreled at Azalea, pretty Azalea. The tan and black pup yelped, skittering back then giving a playful growl. Phoenix, though, thought she was mad and put his ears back, lowering himself...Azalea huffed, trotting over and nipping him. Phoenix whined, so she nudged and pushed until he stood back up. She nuzzled and licked him, then looked up as the humans came in to check they were all okay. Said humans then went back to whatever they'd been doing, and the pups continued to play.

(Super short)

End


End file.
